The Kitsune-bi of Sound
by Serendipitous House Pet
Summary: (Inspired by Jerek) Naruto's the Otokage now, whether anyone likes it or not. His new status gives him a boner and with it, Otogakure's gonna 'BLEEP' the ninja world hard! Cunning, gray, and powerful Naruto. Story will contain some harem characteristics.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: image used is not mine.**

 **Inspired by Jerex's Shadow of Otokagure, I bring you:**

 **The Kitsune-bi of Sound**

* * *

 _"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed from across the waterfall as he stood atop Hashirama's head. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"_

 _Sasuke just glared at him for a moment before he answered._

 _"A brother!"_

* * *

When Naruto Uzumaki awoke from his slumber this morning, he decided to dress in his usual orange and black tracksuit. As he sat upon his bed thinking about today's special events he mindlessly sratched the tattoo like marking upon his neck.

The curse seal.

'Three years already. Guess it's time huh, Hebi-jiji.' He thought with a smirk. Orochimaru was getting a new body today and it didn't take a genius to figure out who's. The sixteen year old had extraordinary power and the body of an adonis to boot. Hell, the sannin even groomed the boy personally to be a suitable host. Naruto was once a scrawny yet adorable twelve year old boy with ninja skills on par with talentless fruit, but ever since he came here, he matured on so many levels with the slight exception of his attitude. He could even use four tails of Kyuubi chakra with little to no problem. The kid on the verge of manhood was a prodigy and with the Kyuubi he could easily surpass most Kage in battle. Now, was Naruto worried about the big ole' body stealing sannin?

Not in the slightest. Orochimaru was crafty but so was he. He had a plan and the means to do it. Speaking of which, his attention was drawn from his idle thoughts as a certain white haired spy entered the room. "Kabuto-kun."

"Naruto-kun."

"Do you have it?" He asked a bit cheekily. Kabuto smiled as he handed him a scroll from his kunai pouch. "That's my spy." Naruto said as he pulled him into a one armed hug. He released him then began to read over said scroll. He began to boisterouly laugh. "Oh fuck yeah! Haha! This is gonna be one hell of a party invitation." Nothing like being handed a literal key to death's door to get a kid excited. Or should I say, _Kage_.

"I won't lie, this wasn't easy to obtain, but that **Sexy jutsu** of yours worked like a charm." Kabuto said with a light chuckle. Perverts were so easy to take down. "And don't worry about Orochimaru, he doesn't suspect a thing."

"Tch, that figures. Well let's get this show on the road. My throne awaits after all." Naruto said as he licked his lips with a foxy grin. Kabuto couldn't help but look at him and think of a familiar face from a manga about shinigami's.

* * *

In the medical room of Otogakure, Orochimaru was crurently waiting upon his next vessel as his latest one was deteriorating by the minute. Just he was becoming antsy, short, blonde, and beautiful entered the room along with the world's greatest spy. "Naruto-kun, my star pupil." He said with glee. This boy would make such a fine body. His uzumaki genes combined with his tenant along with his skills made him the near perfect host. Immortality was close at hand. Now if he could just get some Uchiha eyes, he would be in heaven. "Now before we began the operation, may I grant you a wish." Nothing got Orochimaru harder than granting false hope.

Naruto thought about if for a moment. He couldn't tell him to go fuck himself with a bat filled with rusty nails, that may backfire a bit. 'All Oto kunoichi being required to wear a two piece bikini as official ninja outfits? Nah, while practical in theory it also earn me a beatdown and no sex for two weeks if word got out I asked for that.' Naruto couldn't last that long with blue balls. He was almost addicted to it like ramen. Speaking of which. "How about a life time of ramen, Hebi-jiji?" He asked excitedly as he got on the medical bed next to Orochimaru's.

Orochimaru held back a sweat drop and the urge to maim his new body. Dude hated being old. It was gross. "All right Naruto, I shall make it so." He said with a fake smile. Orochimaru then began the transfer process as dark chakra began to take over Naruto. 'Kukukuku, your soul is now my food!' Orochimaru thought as Naruto's face warped into fear and confusion.

Naruto really was a good actor.

In the very same medical room, Kabuto was watching over the vitals of another comatose patient hooked up to machines made for life support and chakra infusions. Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan. His vitals were looking fine so far. Kabuto decided to look into a hacked security feed of both Orochimaru and Naruto's vitals. He had a lot to lose here if Naruto didn't make it. Even if Orochimaru never caught on to his coup de tat with Naruto, and he would eventually, Kabuto would still lose a long time friend. Just as he nervously watched the vitals, he detected movement. From Kimimaro's bed. Kabuto quickly looked over and saw him clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Talk about progress." Kabuto said as he looked over Kimimaro's vitals and such. "Don't worry, Naruto will find a way. If worse comes to worse, we've got a plan."

* * *

Deep within the mind of Naruto, A giant eight headed snake thrashed about, trying to devour the little jinchuuriki as the Kyuubi looked on from its cell. Naruto's chakra was potent, but Orochimaru's darker chakra overwhelmed him. "You fought so bravely." Orochimaru said over the angrily hissing snakes. "But this is where we must say goodbye. I'll be sure to create a memorial in your honor." He then lunged at Naruto, about to swallow him whole.

Until a giant red and orange ball of fur intercepted him before he could blink. His necks would've been broken if not for his snake body. He was only dazed for a moment before he noticed the horror of Naruto's mind. The cage holding the Kyuubi was gone. "You released the Kyuubi?! Have you gone mad?!" He asked frantically. Said beast and boy looked at each other.

Before Naruto's face grew confident and the Kyuubi looked... Subservient? "Heh heh HA HA HA HA! You should see the look on your face, Hebi-teme. So close and yet so far!" He began to laugh in uncontrolled excitement. "Yo, ya wanna learn something before ya die. The dumbass Yondaime didn't just seal the Kyuubi away, he made me it's master! Isn't that right, Kyu-chan?" Said monstrosity of death began to lick him. "Woah, woah, easy girl."

"I-I don't understand! How?!" Orochimaru asked desperately as Naruto sighed and smirked.

"It's simple really. You see my dad didn't want his only son to be left alone in the world." He said with mock sadness then smiled smugly. "So while the Leaf nin were keepin' my pet here distracted, my old man not only made a powerful seal, he summoned the Death God to make the _Kyuubi my bitch!_ " Naruto said as he began to laugh. The Kyubbi began to laugh with him but stopped abruptly after Naruto snapped his fingers and pointed at the frightened snake sannin. "Sick 'em."

The Kyuubi wasted no time in devouring him as he was eaten faster than he could blink. **"So corrupted and vile."** She said while panting and shivering in pleasure. Naruto whistled and the Kyuubi began to shrink down into a six foot tanned skinned and nearly naked human girl with nine crimson tails and fox ears with tits rivaling Tsunade's. Her lovely face had whiskers and her eyes shined a beautiful crimson. The only clothing she had was a collar with the seals symbols on it. **"My master."** She purred in delight as Naruto began to pet her.

He grabbed his head as the memories of Orochimaru began to flood him. 'Man, she really was flat as a board.' Naruto quickly shook his head and looked towards his Kyu-chan. "Alright, go wash your mouth out. I know where that things been and I don't want your mouth ANYWHERE near me until you've throughly cleansed yourself." He said seriously earning an eager nod from his love slave. The mindscape transformed into a beautiful landscape of lush green trees and sunny skies. In the middle of it all was a mansion of luxurious build, even complete with its own shrine. The shrine was that of Naruto. Hey, this was for Kyu-chan, not him.

She quickly rushed into the building as Naruto looked on. "Hate to see her go, looove to watch her leave." He commented as he watched her buxom booty jiggle. He was glad to go this route instead of the venting route. It wasn't the queen of fox demons fault for his situation anyway. They were both a victim of circumstance after all.

* * *

The sound four were awaiting for their masters return in the meeting room. Despite the loss of Kimimaro for field work, they were still the best ninja in Oto and got to work directly and somewhat more personally with Orochimaru. They couldn't wait to see the turn of events after he recieved his new vessel. They had no personal resentment towards Naruto and even found a few of his pranks funny save for the times they were targets. Everyone had the "better him than me" mentality. Only Tayuya was kind of disappointed since he developed into a nice piece of ass to romp with every now and again. They were all broken from their thoughts by the sound of approaching foot steps.

"Hey, it's the four eyed fuck boy." Tayuya said as Kabuto approached them. Jirobu decided to ignore her cursing in favor of questioning to Kabuto.

"Where's Orochimaru-sama?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gone." Kabuto said with a smile as the faces of the sound four morphed into shock. "Instead I bring you Otokagure's true kage, Naruto Uzumaki!" He said with glee as he moved to the side allowing them to see Naruto in kage robes and a walking Kimimaro in his usual outfit. The only thing diffrent about him were his pecs, that seemed to protrude like boobs. Wait...

"What the fuck!" They all said in unison. Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"Greetings my motley crew of killers!" He said with his arms outstretched in a welcoming gesture. "I, the Shodiame Otokage, would like to announce a regime change. Hebi-teme is dead and I am now in charge. If you have any complaints, please write them down so that I may ignore them!" He said as he pulled out a small cardboard box with the word "suggestions" written on the side. He got no respones except for their flabbergasted stares. Kabuto was indiffrent while Kimimaro decided to clap but Naruto waved for her stop.

"W-where's Orochimaru-sama?" Kidomaru asked nervously.

"Dead." Naruto said simply. "I killed him, duh." Said that like it was obvious. The sound four looked angered and were about to go curse seal level 2 but a quick flash of Kimimaro's KI stopped them in their tracks.

"You will not defy Naruto-sama." Kimimaro said coldy in a deep but _feminine_ voice. The sound four gaped at that.

"Yeah, he's a she now, blame it on Kyu-chan." He said dismissively. "Anyway, you work for me now, whether you like it or not." He said as he flashed his KI at them, making them nearly choke up in fear. He was far stronger than Kimimaro and h-she could beat them all down in a fight 4 to 1. He then stopped unleashing KI while flashing them a fanged smile. "Understood?" They all nodded simultaneously. "Now, do you have any questions?" Sakon and Ukon raised a hand. "Ah, the twins, go ahead."

"Why is Kimimaro a female?" Sakon asked nervously. Naruto laughed.

"Long story short, I gave Kimimaro some of my bijuu chakra to heal her and this happened." He said looking her up and down. "Can't say I'm disappointed though." This made said woman smile a bit.

"No matter what condition my body is in, it will always be for you to use however you please, Naruto-sama." She said with a straight face as she kneeled before him. Everyone sorta sweatdropped at that.

'We'll work on that.' Naruto thought as he put on his "Otokage Face". "Alright girl scouts, get your shit together, it's time the rest of Otogakure learned of my new regime!" He said with a dramatic flare of his cloak. 'The party's just gettin' started.'

* * *

 **AN: I saw Jerex's story he made in 2011 and I loved it. I wish he continued it. But he didn't which sucks, but I understand why he might not have continued it.**

 **Basically, Naruto is strong, not godly, but definitely strong. He doesn't give a damn about anyone except his village (Oto) and his friends and is very protective of those things. He's also gonna be smarter and crafty here, especially since he's got his own village to look after.**

 **Yes, Kurama is his love slave, but I won't just regulate her to that. I got plans baby, plans.**

 **Don't expect the next chapters to be short like this either. This chapter was made to get the idea of the ground if you will. The next chapters will be much longer.**

 **Anyway, Shout out to Jerex!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"You want to restore your clan too. I can see the determination in you. Almost like mine." Naruto said as he looked at the fallen Arashi and Kagerou. "I say almost because of who you align yourself with. If you think he'll help you, you're as blind as you are weak."_

 _"I-we-gah!" Arashi tried to speak but Naruto put more pressure on his chest with his foot._

 _"No, shut up and listen. Your clan won't get far under him. You need a real leader, someone firm yet caring. Lucky for you two, I'm all of that and more." He took his foot off of Arashi and put him right beside the other Fuuma. He made them lay flat on their backs. "Kabuto, I need some heals if you please. I got a proposition for these two."_

* * *

"Everyone is assembled, Naruto-sama." Stated Guren as she bowed to Naruto, who was arriving with his other subordinates, just outside the door leading into the prisons pits. Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"I trust you and the other sound nin kept them getting too rowdy while I was gone?" He asked. Guren nodded her head.

"A few needed to be disciplined here and there, but there mostly no problems. At the very least, no one died." She answered professionally as she opened the door for him. She followed the group while secretly trading glares with Kabuto. The contest for Naruto's favorite right hand was strong between those two. Kimimaro was his left, so she had nothing to worry about.

The moment Naruto entered the massive arena like prison grounds, everyone became silent. A few of the higher level sound nin knew about Orochimaru's pupil and spread some rumors while everyone else was surprised and confused by the boy in orange with the "Gin Grin" sudden appearance along with Oto's strongest. "My fellow ninja of Otogakure, I Naruto Uzumaki have an announcement! Orochimaru is dead!" This earned many gasps and some cheers among the crowds. "Obviously with him gone, Otogakure is gonna need a new leader! Can any of you make a guess at who that is?!" He rhetorically asked. Nobody answered and Naruto's grin grew chesire like. "That's right everybody, it's me!" He announced proudly.

No one said anything until a rather bold (retarded) prisoner in the middle of the pit decided to speak his mind. "Ha! As if anyone would follow some no body Gaki! I be-" He was cut of by the sudden appearance of Naruto in front of him and spike in KI cut him off. The man could only gasp in shock.

"Let me guess, you have a candidate in mind? Well, go on, tell me." Naruto said still a' grinnin'. The prisoner just pointed at himself nervously. "You? You look more like prison bitch material, not kage material!" Naruto laughed. The prisoner growled at that. "Ah, tell you what cum sponge, if you can beat my handicapped shadow clone in a one on one fight, I'll hand you my robes, deal?" The prisoner look dumbfounded. 'Oh, the poor child.' Naruto mentally snickered. He swiftly created a shadow clone with only arm causing a few others to raise eyebrows and others to snicker.

The sound five along with Kabuto and Guren couldn't help but pity this poor moron for at least a second. Naruto clearly didn't take him seriously and everyone knew that.

"Grr, you think this is fu-" The man couldn't finish his sentence as his face was introduced to a rather powerful shadow fist, causing him to crash and skid into the ground. His face was relieved of teeth and a great deal of blood. Was he alive. Maybe. Would he survive said unconsciousness. If Naruto felt like it.

"A fuckin' game?" Naruto said in a mock thug tone. "Nah, if it was, I'd be laughing way harder. Now would anyone strong like to try their luck... he wasn't considered strong was he?" Nobody answered. Secretly that prisoner was one of their best. Possibly their best. "Kami fuck me, where did Orochimaru find you bunch of bitches. Can't even call you girl scouts, they'd wipe the floor with you. Whatever, y'all gonna get some serious training once I get everything set up. Until then, head back into your cells." For a few quick sconds no one moved.

Until Naruto flashed some KI. "Get moving." Said in low but loud enough tone. The prisoners wasted no time in retreating. As for the comatose guy, Naruto motioned for a few sound nin to move him. His body could still be used for a nice **Edo Tensei** even if he had brain damage. "As for my more capable subordinates, spread the news of my rule and help in the effort of assimilating the underground bases. All scientific research and engineering are to be put on hold until my say-so, understood." Every ninja in there saluted and said "Hai Otokage-sama" before moving out. "Except for the Sound-five and my main three, you're with me." Naruto said before they went off.

Aforementioned group came to him. "Line up Sound-Five." They did so without questions. "Show me the curse marks." He ordered and they obeyed. "Now hold still. If I mess this up, you're the one who burns." He warned as he unleashed three tails of Kyuubi chakra and began to absorb the dark chakra via deep concentration. The Sound Five didn't move until Naruto dropped his concentration and proceeded to gasp in pain. Just as he did too, his three hands were about to rush to his side before he held his hand out to them, keeping them away. He was about to speak until he vomited. Then he spoke.

"Sorry, it's just... that's a lot of Orochimaru to take in... no pedo." He said as he sighed. "With that, you're no longer bound nor is your potential stunted. Congratulations Sound Five, you're free." He said happily. They stared and gasped in shock.

"Why did you do that?" Tayuya asked holding tears of pain and frustration along with the others.

"Cause I like you guys and Orochimaru was technically alive through those damn things. You don't need to thank me." Naruto said waving his hand dismissively.

"Thank you?! You took away our power, you brat!" Sakon said angrily as Ukon nodded with him. This earned the ungrateful five a solid backhand from Kimimaro, knocking them all down.

"Ungrateful trash, all of you. The curse seals bestow greater power to the weak minded. Those of stronger fortitude would fine them of no use or a hinderence. In your case, the latter." She said as she stared them all down.

"She's right. Not to mention the effects of the positives are still there _and_ your no longer bound to Orochimaru." Kabuto added from beside Naruto. "Honestly, Naruto could've just inbued his power into the seals and make you his, but he choose not to." Said with a sigh. He really didn't care for the 'Sound Suck ups' as he like to put it.

"Like I said, no need to thank me." He said smiling. The five didn't know what to say. This guy could've just killed them or control their fates, yet he choose not to. "Consider it a sign of trust. A good kage looks after his faithful subordinates." He said giving them a thumbs up.

The five just stood there flabbergasted for a moment. They all looked at each other, trading glances, then they looked at Naruto and then each other. Holding back some happy tears, they all turned to Naruto and saluted. All at once they spoke. "We would be honored to serve you Otokage-sama!"

"That's what I like to hear! Now go and help your comrades! From here on out, Oto will look after its people!" The Sound Five wasted no time in following their kage's orders went to help in the effort. "As for us, lets go retrieve some of Oto's top notch prisoners. You know where we'll meet up." He said as he motioned for them to split up. They knew who to retrieve.

* * *

Naruto made it to the east hideout of Oto and had to subdue a few minor curse sealed goons, but once he demonstrated his strength and offered to fix them they finally understood the chain of command. Now it was just a matter of looking for a certain watery fiend.

Naruto found a wter filled cell and walked right on in without a hint of fear. In fact, he was oddly annoyed. "Get on out here, Suigetsu! You know you body water bullshit doesn't keep me from finding you!" He got no response. "If I have to drag you out, all evaporate this whole area and you along with it!" Just as he was getting ready to follow through on his promise, the water about a few feet away morphed and grew in front of him. "Bout time, ya shark toothed jackass." Naruto said in a jovial tone.

"So you finally did it." Suigetsu Hozuki said as he got up a stretched. "Whatever, I still don't owe you." He said dismissively.

"You still don't wanna join with my village? Oto could always use some great sword-" Naruto was cut off by a water bullet grazing his cheek.

"For the last time, NO. I have my own agenda and Oto ain't apart of it." Suigetsu said coldly. "Besides, Orochimaru would've been takin' out anyway. You just got lucky." Naruto couldn't help but shake his head.

'This guy.' Naruto thought amusedly. "Your a cool guy, Suigetsu. So strong willed despite your weak body, reminds me of myself... when I was twelve." This comment eanred Naruto a narrowed look from Suigetsu. "Even got some of my past naivety down too. Where would you even go?" Naruto asked condescendingly.

"What are you going on about, Uzumaki?" Suigetsu asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Look, your notorious in Kiri, both for your bloodline and reputation during thd civil war. Other nations would probably jump on the bandwagon of capturing you too. Tell me, Suigetsu, do you wanna spend the rest of your life running? Where would your center of command be? Where would you even store all your shit?" Naruto asked. "If you don't want to be apart of my family, fine. Just give us some support and we'll do the same. If you chose to leave altogether, I can't guarantee your safety."

"You trying to threaten me, Uzumaki?" Suigetsu asked as he glared at Naruto. The blond started to glare back and secretly, suigetsu was a bit intimidated.

"Threats? Bitch please, I'm above those. Consider it a warning. Either you're with us or against us. You'd either make a great ally or a liability. You could easily conspire against us or people could trace shit from you back to us. I won't risk it. Now, what do you say, pal. Loneliness or friendship?" Naruto's attitude shited from serious to cheerful as he finished.

Suigetsu scowled. "Fuck you. Fine, I'll lend my support. In return, I want help retrieving the seven swords and help tracking down Kisame Hoshigaki, understood?"

Naruto smiled. "Thats my shark toothed jackass!" He exclaimed as he pulled Suigetsu into a one armed hug and ruffled his hair before he was pushed off. "Now let's get you to the others!"

* * *

Guren and Kabuto said nothing. They just walked down the corridor in total silence.

'Lousy crystal power upstart.'

'Good for nothing spy.'

'She only cares about her position alongside Naruto.'

'Where do his true motives lie?'

Their thoughts wouldn't be put on hold until they came upon Karin Uzumaki's room. Then their thoughts shifted to 'Why are rose petals around the door?' Once they opened the door, they got their answer. In the form of Karin in a romantically lit room with candles and roses spread along in path toward her bed, where she was only covered up to her rear in a red blanket.

"Why hello Naru-" Her eyes widened in shock at the deadpan looks Kabuto and Guren gave her. "Oh, it's just you guys."

Disappointment all around.

* * *

"Juugo... Juugo, it's time." A voice said just outside of his cell.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly as someone approached. 'The presence feels familiar.'

"Juugo, it's me, Kimimaro." The woman said as she opened the cell, revealing her form.

He had no words.

* * *

Naruto had pretty much dropped of Suigetsu along with his robes at the meeting room for his briefing with the others. Naruto had other important matters to address rather than simply assigning people to teams or prison training and the likes right now. He had some people on the outside world to meet. The Fuuma clan to be exact. 'I'm sure they've probably caught word of my rise to power, but I still want to personally greet them, heh.' He thought as he strode through the fields of the upcoming village.

The land of sound was full of these rice paddies and small settlements. Farmers and small time merchants made the bulk of this country, even their daimyo was considered a glorified peasant. The land was so rural and unassuming. Naruto liked it. The close knit tight lipped communities and spaced out land was great for hiding their ninja. They needed to stay like this for a while until Naruto got Otogakure's forces nice and proper.

"My people!" Naruto shouted as he waved to the Fuuma clan already out and about to greet him. From the ever adorable Sasame to the big H himself, Hanzaki. "Did you all hear the good word?" Naruto said as he approached the clan.

"We heard about your slaying of Orochimaru." Hanzaki said as he began to kneel along with the others. "The Fuma clan would be honored to serve you!" Hanzaki yell gratefully as the others agreed with a quick "Hai".

"Shut up baby, I know." Naruto said merrily as the Fuuma got up. "I just wanted to drop by and say hi." 'And establish the pecking order if necessary.' Naruto thought quickly. "Now I'm sure your all eager to hear your part in my game plan..." Naruto told them of his plan to build up and properly unify Oto. The clan, being made up of powerful ninja, would help in the disciplining and unification process along with getting the top missions to help their country. Naruto promised he would bring back the Fuuma clan glory and today was just the beginning. For now, they were ordered with spreading the news to other loyal areas and weed out any signs of "unsatisfactory compliance" as Naruto put it.

However, he decided to have a little chit chat with a certain orange haired lover in the comfort of her home. "It's been a while, Sasame-chan. Gotta say, you really filled out." He said as he checked her out from across the small table as he sat on the floor while she got some tea. Her new outfit consisted of dark blue shorts, the usual black boots, and a light purple shirt with dark blue short sleeves and the signature light tan flak jacket on top. She had some gray arm bracers and the hitai-ate was on top of her blue cap/face mask. All of this did little to hide her figure and she couldn't help but blush at Naruto's compliment."I heard about your promotion to jonin, quite frankly, I'm impressed. You've come along way."

"Says the guy who became a kage. Patronize much?" She joked as she came back with the tea.

"Only a lot." He laughed. "But seriously, nice job. You know, I think we should celebrate both our successful lifestyles." He said as he began to pull down his jacket zipper, making Sasame fully flush.

"D-don't you have a village to r-run?" She asked nervously. Naruto took off his jaclet.

"C'mon, just a quicky." He said huskily as he made his way behind her. As he reached around to pull off her jacket, someone came in, wearing a tan flak jacket witn a dark purple shirt underneath, a white sash with her hitai-ate on it, purple boots, white wrappings around her wrist, and purple camo pants.

"Sasame-chan, I wanted to come in an-" Kagerou stopped mid speech at the sight. "My apologies, I'll wait ouside."

"Wait." Naruto said. "How about we turn this menage a duex into a menage a trois?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Naruto was quickly handed back his jacket from an annoyed Sasame. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Kagerou told Naruto that she was messaged by Kabuto via snake that everything was nearly set up and the bases were near complete in assimilation. They now needed his approval on certain things such as experiments and team assignments to name a few. She also decided to congratulate Naruto on his position with a good old fashioned two minute makeout. Good times.

Once Naruto made it to the Otokage room (Orochimaru's old meeting room) as it was now referred to, he was greeted by the sight of paper. Not the heartbreaking amount he once saw the hokage do, but enough to make him groan.

"These are the files we need you to sort through on approval of scientific research, then there's the files of our jonin and available ANBU, below that are the files for genin and available instructor's, and bla blah paperwork blah files blah blah..." Naruto didn't complain but he did eventually cancel Kabuto out a bit. He knew the risks and challenges it would take to get here and what would await him, but still. Paperwork is the devil. "Did you get all of that Naruto-sama?" Kabuto finally finished.

"Yeah man. And Dude, don't add the sama suffix to my name, just call me what you usually do in private." Naruto said as he pat him on the back. Kabuto smiled.

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"By the way, how's Kimimaro with her new body?"

"She said that she had to train herself to get used to her new body. It's lighter and more flexible but she doesn't have the same raw power she used to." Kabuto said as he made his way out. "I'm gonna check my intel on the other countries, if you need anything I'm sure Guren-chan can be of some assistance." He said hiding his distaste as he walked out. Naruto stared at his paper for a bit before getting his work on. With shadow clones.

"Alright boys let's hustle and bustle, we got paperwork." They all groaned. "No complaining, the faster this gets done, the faster we can get to some cooler hands on stuff, so hop to it." They all begrudgingly complied while Naruto smiled and began to walk out with some of the files with him.

"Where the hell are you goin'." A clone asked.

"Out. I wanna see some these experiments first hand. Now be a good clone, stop questioning me, and go help your brothers." Naruto said condescendingly while the clone relented and grumbled, going back to work. As he walked out and read the files, Guren proceeded to follow until Naruto made a hand gesture signaling her to stay put with the clones. "Now let's see, number one: steel release..."

* * *

 **AN: Well, I feel like this is a good stopping point.**

 **This chapter ain't as meaty as the others will probably be and usually be either, but I think this is definitely longer than the first.**

 **I also won't descirbe what people wear and their looks unless it's changed from canon. For people like the Sound five and Hanzaki, they basically have the same type of outfits except their just more suited to their older bodies or in the latters case, wouldn't change. The reason why is because it would be unnecessary since you would already know this or you could just look it up on the Naruto wiki.**

 **For Kimimaro, pretty much the same, only on a feminine body.**

 **Lastly, ninjas usually wear boots. Why? Like I said on my other story, protection. Boots are better than sandals.**

 **Stay Breezy!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"So you figured it out... 'bout time." Naruto said as he entered the hotel room. Zaku and Kin backed up while Dosu tried to buck up._

 _"What do you want?" Dosu asked sharply._

 _"To lend a few strays a helping hand." Naruto said smiling as he took a seat on a bed. "Orochimaru doesn't see potential like I do."_

 _"What ever your offering, I refuse." Kin and Zaku nodded at Dosu's refusal. Naruto shook his head._

 _"Even if I offer you guys a way out of death." The sound genin went on guard at his implication. "Woah there, I'm not here to threaten you morons, I'm here to help. If I wanted you dead..." Naruto flashed some KI as he lingred on the last part, immediately making the genin tense up. "Now tell me, have you kids ever heard of Edo Tensei?"_

* * *

"Number 69, porcupine pig splice... delicious. Approved." Naruto said after finally authorizing and denying all the scientific projects. A lot of it had to be denied due to the lack of humanity presented in them and a few were ok. Who was Naruto to deny delicous pork to his ninja's.

"Ah! Kami thats a lot of paper work." He said as the clones memories flooded into him. So much team set up and ranking. Thank goodness for clones. "Well that takes care of the more lax stuff. So Kabuto-kun, how's the intel?" Kabuto exited from the shadows at Naruto's question.

"Most of the countries are still clueless about you while Konoha and Suna are still on the lookout for you. I'm amazed Jiraiya hasn't come for you yet."

"He's either too busy watching the Akatsuki's movements or training Sasuke. Most likely the former by this point. Speaking of which, any news about the Akatsuki." Naruto asked as he popped some pork into his mouth.

"Nothing yet, but if they do make a move it might be on the lower digit first." Kabuto said as he joined in the food. "I take it your clones finished up the paper work and looked through the files?"

"Yep. I set up the teams, recruited some ANBU candidates, created a training regiment, and all that other jizz." Kabuto raised an eyebrow at Naruto's wording.

"You mean jazz?"

"I know what I said. Anyway, are there any missions someone has for us or are we still by our lonesome?" Naruto asked, shifting the topic.

"Nothing for us yet. Ever since that invasion fiasco, people have been wary of us. Even after all this time and with Orochimaru gone, it's gonna take a while to rebuild our reputation. As for Oto itself, it's only the usual construction and farming, stuff civilians don't need us for." Kabuto sighed out. One of the things Naruto loved about Oto civilians was their self reliance. They didn't ask their ninja for anything they could easily do themselves. Although that could be partially blamed on the slight poverty, which Naruto would fix as soon as he could.

"I see. That's fine I guess. I already know where to start us off after things settle down and I do some talks. Are my three prison trainers where I need them to be?" Kabuto nodded. This was good as Oto needed to bolster it's fighting force.

Naruto decided to have Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo help in disciplining the rest of the former prisoners with some added benefits. Suigetsu would get his own fighting force while Karin, who received some training under Orochimaru and Kabuto thanks to Naruto's sway and pull, would get her own medical and sealing staff. Juugo, being Juugo, would serve as a heavy combat tester and partner of sorts for the more skilled fighters. Of course he would be under Kimimaro's or Guren's supervision until they made sure he could control himself on his own. He's improving but far from mostly stable. He supposed to ruff the guys up, not kill them after all.

Occasional maimings were acceptable though.

"Speaking of former prisoners, any word from Isaribi-chan?" Naruto as he stood up to walk and for Kabuto to follow.

"Nothing for now. I sent her a snake message about your coup d'etat. I have yet to receive any word back."

Naruto yawned a bit. "Whatever, if she's around then she'll show up eventually. As for you, Kabuto-kun, I need you to message another old friend of mine." Naruto said as he gave a knowing smile that made Kabuto smile right back.

"Princess Yukie?" Kabuto asked.

"Princess Yukie. Oto could always use more allies, especially the technological and financially well off kind. That, and I miss her. You know, I never get good kiss from her." Kabuto was confused by that last statement.

"Um, yeah you did. Remeber the picture?" Naruto scoffed at that.

"Doesn't count. I wasn't awake." Naruto simply said. "Seriously though, I need you to tell her that her favorite blond is doing a-okay and is now taking up the mantle of kage." He said as he puffed his chest a bit. "Tell her that my people could use some help and hers would be most appreciated. Make sure she also knows that I've cut off my ties with Konoha and that my position needs to remain a secret for now." He said the last part less dramatic and more seriously.

Kabuto decided to voice his concern "Are you sure it's a good idea to contact her at all? She is an ally of Konoha."

"True, but she is a good friend of mine. Not to mention I personally saved her life. She kinda owes me one." Kabuto still looked unconvinced. "It's not like she can't covertly send us supplies and money." Still unconvinced. "Tell you what, once I've talked to the daimyo and he makes an official resident of Oto, making me a politically official Otokage, then I'll personally contact her. Does that sound okay with you?" Kabuto reluctantly nodded.

"The less out-in-the-open stuff you do right now, the better Naruto-kun. Now as for the daimyo, I know he'll definitely be pleased with the ridence of Orochimaru, but what if he isn't so keen on keeping you around. He's known to be wary of the unknown." Naruto stopped for a moment.

"Ha, yeah that's true. Listen, If the daimyo doesn't see eye to eye with me then I'll have to do a little convincing." Naruto said as he began to walk again.

"If that doesn't work?"

"intimidation and dethroning by death if necessary. It's not like his word means much to the people anyway. Hell, the ninjas are the ones I need the most approval from and I've more than earned that." That was true. The daimyo hasn't been much help since Orochimaru came along and people were aching for a change of some kind.

Naruto got rid of one of the sannin and was trying to unify the people while the daimyo held off money. He had no doubts of who the people would side with. At the very least, they wouldn't care.

"If you'll excuse me, buddy, I'mma get some shut eye. You should do the same." Naruto said as he made his way back to his quarters while Kabuto went off to do Kabuto things.

* * *

"So, Kyu-chan, did you clean yourself?" Naruto asked as she sit in his lap and cuddled against him. They were currently within the bedroom on Naruto's mind mansion.

 **"Yes, master."** She said as she buried her face in his chest.

Naruto chuckled. "Good. You know, I've been having a really good day, Kyu-chan." He said as he made Kyu-chan sit facing away from him on his lap. The next thing she knew, his cloths were gone and his meat pole was at full mast and knocking at her back door. "Are you ready for that reward?"

The demon queen was already impaled on his sword by the time he finished that sentence.

Mutualism at its finest.

* * *

A week later and during the early morning, stood all of the sound five in the Otokage's office, ready and eager to hear Naruto's orders.

"Sound five, I'm honored to tell you that you are now the first official ANBU of Otogakure." Naruto said greatly before he scratched the back of his head. "As far as I know at least." He then snapped his fingers and a clone walked into the room with a case carrying five masks. They were simple white masks with large black dots for eyes. On the foreheads were red tic marks on the top except for one. It was 0 to 5 going left to right.

"Not only do you get masks, but also some cool new outfits." Naruto said as five more clone walked inside the room holding jet black outfits of different sizes and handed them to each sound five member before dispelling. The uniforms consisted of hooded flak jackets with four small pockets on the chest and side holsters, simple black pants with four pockets going from side to back, fingerless gloves, and knee high boots.

"Just know that you can have any shirt you want underneath... as long as it's black." Naruto said as he went behind his desk and pulled out some black ink and a brush. "Now hold out your arms so I can create a seal that links you guys up."

* * *

Three tired looking chunin of Oto were making their way to one of the underground lair entrances. They had just got back from a simple scouting mission near the borders of Amegakure and were ready to get in some relaxation after giving their "news" to Orochimaru.

One teen was had on some grayish purple camo pants with two kunai holters on each side and an open large light purple furred yukata over his grey shirt. He had his right arm in his yukata sleeve while the left arm was out. His most notable feature was his bandage clad from. Only his eyes and fingers weren't covered. While his right eye wasn't damaged, the skin around it looked horribly burnt and scarred. His hitaite was wrapped loosely on his neck.

To his left, was girl with short hair ebony hair going to her shoulders and a ribbon tied afound her arm. She had the usual purple camo pants and shirt with a wrapped on senbon holster on her right leg. On top of her shirt was the usual tan flak jacket. Her hitaite was on her forehead.

On the far right, was a boy with gravity defiant hair. Again with the usual purple camo pants and kunai holster. The other parts of his outfit consisted of a tan shirt with the word murder three times on it. His arms had black bracers on them and he wore a doo rag over his mouth. His hitaite was on his forehead too.

They all walked in silence until they came upon one of the entrances. "You guys think Orochimaru's still alive." Zaku asked deciding to end the silence.

"With our luck, probably." Dosu simply stated as they entered the underground. "Who knows, his reincarnation could be in full swing right now."

Kin decided to add her two ryu into the conversation. "Yeah, but with Naruto I doubt anything will go his way. Blonde's crafty." Dosu and Zaku nodded at Kin's words. Again they walked the underground halls under silence. However, they noticed the air around the area seemed less menacing and more welcoming. Like a home after the in laws leave. The few people they passed by seemed to be in greater spirits and far less hostile.

"Guys?" Zaku asked somewhat nervously.

"This could only mean one thing." Dosu said cryptically. He didn't say what it meant for a bit, much to his teammates chagrin.

"Dosu?" Kin asked with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, we'll see once we get there." Dosu's teammates rolled their eyes. Honestly, they had that feeling too. He just liked to mess them like that.

Once they made to Orochimaru's room they saw and felt no one actually standing guard near the door. Dosu, being the leader, decided to knock. "Come iiinnn!" Said the cheery voice of a certain blonde. They immediately went in to look.

It was Naruto... with pale skin and yellow eyes. "If it isn't my favorite little chunin. Dosu-kun, anything new about Ame?" He said in a silky voice.

"Naruto?" Dosu asked hopefully. The blond shook his head.

"Dosu-kun, don't be silly. It's me, you're beloved Orochimaru." And with those few words, despair gripped their hearts. "The little blond fool put up quite the fight, but I put him down real good. I tell ya, it's the ones who struggle that make it the most fun." Dosu and his team felt like crying. They held back the tears just so Orochimaru wouldn't see and mock them for it. "What's wrong, you seem disheartened. Lemme guess, your sad Naruto's plan didn't work." This made them all choke up. "I know you were conspiring against me with that little upstart. I have to say I'm disappointed in all of you. You're punishment will be quiet severe." Just as he was about to make his way to the terrified chunin, someone burst through the door.

"Naruto-kun the-" Kabuto was caught off by the sight he was beholding. "Ah, you're pranking some people, I'll wait outside." He simply said before exiting the room. Leaving Naruto with a surprised and furious chunin squad. He quickly went into default mode.

"So what's up guys? How was you mission?" He said trying to diffuse the situation. It failed miserably. 'Dammit Kabuto!' Before Naruto could say or think anymore, three things hit him. Senbon to the face, a blast of air, and a cacophony of horrible ringng. It didn't put him down too long though despite hurting like a bitch. "Ow! Fuck! Okay, I deserved that." Naruto then received a three way hug. Then he smiled.

"First off, fuck you for that little prank. Secondly, thank Kami everything worked out, Otokage-sama." Dosu said as they got off of him.

"Guys, when we're in private, just call me what you usually do. No need for honorifics or titles. Except for you Zaku." Naruto said pointing at the chunin.

"Why me?" Zaku asked indignantly.

"Cause I said so." Naruto said smugly earning Zaku's glare. "Now, did anything interesting happen near Ame?" Naruto asked as he dispelled his make up.

"Nah, just the usual rain and occasional travellers." Kin said tiredly.

"Really? Well that's good... you're all genin again by the way." This earned him a loud and collective "WHAT!" from his genin. "Look, Orochimaru wasn't the official leader of Oto, despite the fear he put into everyone, so your promotion wasn't official." Naruto reasoned.

"That, and you want Oto to show off by the next chunin exams don't you?" Naruto nodded at Dosu's question.

"Hell yeah I do." Naruto said proudly. "Once I talk with the daimyo about legitimizing me, I'mma sign you guys up and a few other genin up for the upcoming exams. We could use some good publicity."

"Who's to say he'll go along with you by then or at all?" Dosu asked. Naruto just looked at him and he understood. "Persuasion or intimidation, right."

"Damn right! Now get out and get some rest you crazy kids. Papa's gotta do some business." His genin were about to leave until he said one more thing. "Oh, and your sensei is Kagerou. Have fun with that." They froze up for a split second before leaving and saying their quick byes to Naruto. Then Kabuto entered the room. "So what's the good word."

"The daimyo wants a word with you, personally." Kabuto said. Naruto stroked his chin for a moment.

"Good. I'll take my one of my ANBU with me. Oh, zero!" Kimimaro quickly stepped out out of the shadows dressed in her ANBU outfit. "We're going out for bit. Meet me by the central exit." Kimimaro wordlessly nodded and body flickered away. "I trust you and Guren can keep things smooth in my brief absence."

"How eloquently put Naruto-kun. Heh, yeah we'll keep everything orderly." Kabuto said as took seat in the Kage chair. Naruto nodded and left out.

* * *

The daimyo of Oto. Truly underwhelming when looking at the other daimyo. His compound was somewhat small, being a large wood and brick long house in the center and two smaller shacks on each side. The perimeter was surrounded by rice paddies, with walkways cutting through them as they lead toward the buildings. Farmers were spread out and about the area as guards looked on from vantage points, bows at the ready. Naruto doubted they could take on an invading force from many villages.

'So many things in need of changes.' He mentally sighed as he made it to the door. Before he could knock, a middle aged samurai with an eyepatch over his right eye in a simple black robe with purple outlinings opened the door for him. His ebny hair was short and unkept.

"Lord Daisuke awaits you." He stepped in front of Kimimaro. "Alone." She looked at Naruto.

"It's fine Zero. Just wait outside." She nodded and stepped back while Naruto followed the old samurai. He was led into a simple large wooden room with a few windows and a wooden dias. On top of said dias was a thin middle aged man behind a table, wearing simple gray robes and a standard daimyo head piece.

"Oh my, I never expexcted you to be so young. No matter, take a seat." Naruto wordlessly sat down. "So your Naruto Uzumaki, the one who took down Orochimaru. I hear the ninja of Oto are taking a liking to you. I'm guessing you're quite powerful."

"What can I say? I carry the element of surprise up my sleeve." Naruto said somewhat humbly.

"I bet you do." The daimyo laughed. "I hear a minority of people mention you actually training under him as you plotted against him. If it's not too much trouble, can I ask you about that?"

'As if I had a choice.' Naruto sarcasticly thought as he nodded. "Well, he took me in at a rather young age. He taught me things about ninjutsu and sealing and all these other ninja things. He helped me shape up before I shipped out, Dattebayo!" Naruto said boisterously. "Still, while I was thankful for his help in improving me, I couldn't help but think of him as a complete monster." Naruto's tone began to become somber. "He was a mad scientist dictator. He was using the people for his malicious intent. He was using me... As I'm sure you've heard, Orochimaru stole the bodies of promising ninja so he could use their powers and essentially achieve immortality." The daimyo nodded solemnly.

"Indeed. Tell me, how did you avoid such a fate?"

"I sabotaged his technique along with some help. In the end, his body was destroyed along with his soul since it couldn't reach mine." Naruto answered. He couldn't tell this man the full truth. Not yet.

"Interesting. Tell me something, what are your goals as a kage?" Daisuke asked as he bent on the table atop his dias and put his hands under his chin. "I hear that's what your calling yourself. The Shodaime Otokage."

"I want to bring Otogakure greater strength and unify it's people. Ever since Orochimaru arrived, this place was left worse off. People became more self centered and Oto's ninja become simple grunts. Oto hasn't been a great country compared to all the others and the snake sannin certainly didn't help. I want to change all of that." Naruto said with determination in his voice.

"Why?" The daimyo simply asked. "Why do you care enough to help? You know with Orochimaru gone, you could've left for a better village and work to become kage there. Why stay here? What's to say you didnt stay here because it was easier to rule." Naruto scoffed at that.

"I won't lie, there is a bit of self interest in this but, there's more to it than that. I've met a lot of good people from here, people that deserve better. People led astray. Otogakure needs a leader and I'm here to fill that slot." Naruto with the determination never leaving. "Besides, if this was about power, why would I even bother coming here to talk with you. With all do respect, I could've easily thrown a coup d'etat against you, but I choose to talk with you. Hell, I could kill you right here and now. I doubt your samurai could stop me and the archers would be of no help against me." Daisuke stared at him for a moment and nodded.

"Those are some pretty bold things to say. I've no doubt in my mind you could back it all up. I don't think people would be too riled up if you did that either, they'd probably thank you. I know I've been of no help to my people as of late and I know my rule has grown weak." Daisuke said with a tired sigh. He looked at Naruto and gave him a tired smile. "Naruto Uzumaki, I thank you for coming here. I'm honored to grant you the title of Shodaime Otokage."

"I knew I liked the cut of your jib." Naruto said as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, Daisuke-jiji, I need to get my genin ready for the chunin exams. Oto's gotta make a good appearance after all." Naruto said as he waved goodbye and walked out. The moment Naruto was gone, a samurai decided to speak.

"Are you sure about this, my lord?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. Even if I didn't want him around, I doubt he would comply." Daisuke said sagely. "Despite the mystery surrounding this boy, he may be the hope Oto could use."

The moment Naruto was outside, Kimimaro was by his side. "I take it everything went well."

"Positively." Naruto beamed.

* * *

 **AN: Ah, the third chapter.**

 **T-T-That's all folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Naruto... I don't understand." Sakura said through her shaky voice._

 _"What's not to understand, I'm leaving. Get over it." Naruto said callously. He immediately dodged a weak punch set his way._

 _"Get over it?! How could you say that?!" Sakura said as tears of anger and hurt leaked from her eyes._

 _"With my mouth." He snarked with little mirth. "Go back in your house and go back to sleep. Save us both the headache." He muttered as he tried to walk off until Sakura cut him off._

 _"Don't think for a second I'll let you g-uh." Sakura couldn't finish as Naruto delivered a knockout blow to the back of her neck with little difficulty and care._

 _"Like you'll ever have the choice or power."_

* * *

Two weeks after Daisuke and Naruto's chat.

"Goodness my boy!" A happily surprised Daisuke exclaimed as he walked with Naruto and two samurai through one fo the training areas inside underground lair turned ninja fortress and HQ. "I didn't think you would increased the quality of this place in such a short amount of time." He said with no small amount of respect.

"It wasn't as hard as you might think, Daisuke-jiji." Naruto spoke nonchalantly. "With Oro-teme gone and a real leader around, it wouldn't be hard to whip this place into better shape."

"I can see why." He said as he looked at a particular field surrounded by a few jonin. "What do you plan to do about the prisoners though?" He asked.

"I'mma keep 'em of course." Naruto answered. Daisuke raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah, I know it sounds a bit risky and shady, but let's be real here." Naruto said as he leaned against a railing. "Oto's fighting force not only needs more discipline, it needs numbers. And to be fair, while a good chunk of these prisoners were nuke-nin or bandits with crimes like murder and such, they aren't that bad. Besides, keeping a few dirty hands around for dirty work only makes sense. We are ninja after all." He explained. "Just so you know, I'm having them monitored and as far as I'm concerned, this is their second chance to be a part of something greater than themselves, make a new life with a new family. Why take that chance away from them?"

Daisuke sent him a questioning look. "You would even offer this second chance to the rapists and pedophiles?" He asked. He held back a shudder when Naruto's eyes gave him a cold look for just a moment.

"Wanna know something funny?" Naruto rhetorically asked. "Orochimaru experimented on them first with his most risky and terrifying experiments first before he disposed of them. Said, that scum like that didn't deserve to live with his gifts, they were meant to be disposable lab rats. Orochimaru was weird, sick, and very erotic in his demeanor, but even he hated people like the ones you described." Naruto stood right up from the railing and folded his arms. "You get what I'm saying right? Even if any of those vermin were around, I definitely would've ordered their execution."

"So the short answer is no?" Daisuke asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. No." Naruto reiterated before he smiled. "Now, let's talk about the upcoming Chunin Exams!" He exclaimed with a clap of his hands. "Have you ever talked to the other Daimyos recently?"

Daisuke shook his head. "No. Ever since Orochimaru came, my contact with the others was pretty much cut off. The fact that Oto is one of the lesser of the lesser countries doesn't help either."

Naruto chuckled. "Thought so. You're going to have to fix that then, cuz I'm lookin' to showcase our new and improved genin. I also want enter a special select team of mine." He said with some giddiness.

Daisuke sighed. "I see. You know they'll be at least somewhat reluctant to let us back in."

Naruto nodded. "True. But with the news of Orochimaru slain and the news of the first official otokage in place, things may smooth over a bit easier." He said.

"I take it you're going to leak the news outside of Oto."

Naruto nodded once again. "Yep." He answered with a pop of the p. "In fact, I've already made a few messengers spread the word nearly a week ago along with some false information. Ya know, I'll be honest and say that I'm a bit surprised the news didn't get leaked earlier, I mean, Orochimaru is freakin' dead!" He said giddily before he laughed a bit. "That's the type of news that goes soaring. Ah, but the good people of Oto know when to keep it shut."

"Yes, well years of small population and isolation can lead to tight lips." Daisuke agreed slowly. "So, who is the special select team in mind."

"Well..." Naruto began.

* * *

"Really. THIS is why he demoted us isn't it?" Zaku sighed as he was handed the waiver by his sensei. "And in the land of iron this time. Isn't that place freezing this time of year?"

"No complaining, be thankful your at least considered important enough to get waivers this time." Kagerou said sternly. "Besides, you knew why he demoted you. You're one of the prides of Oto about to be displayed to the ninja. Act like it."

"She's right Dosu. Oto's gotta get publicity and clear its name somehow." Kin said as Kagerou handed her a waiver.

"Land of iron is a good choice too. Sovereign and unbiased territory out of any village's jurisdiction." Dosu said as he was given his waiver.

"Their still probably gonna be on our asses for the failed Konoha invasion." Zaku cynically mused.

"Maybe. Konoha and Suna definitely, but I doubt the other villages will be on us that much. Hell, Iwa probably wants us around." Kin said lightly.

"Ahem." Kagerou cleared he throat to get back the full attention. "The concerns of the other villages mean nothing. You're there for the chunin exams, that's all. Now, go and pack your belongings. Otokage-sama said he didn't know exactly when we'd depart for the exams, but it would definitely be after the Daimyo sends a message and gets a respone. After that, report back here for a thousand squat thrusts."

"No!/Sensei!/Really?!" The genin groaned simultaneously.

"Silence!" Kagerou yelled. "Oto's ninja must have glutes of perfection, nothing less!"

* * *

"-Team Doki is one the best teams here and with them, I'll show the world that Oto is no longer in the gutters." Naruto finished.

"I thought they were called Team Dosu?" Daisuke asked.

Naruto psshed in response. "And inflate someone else's ego other than my own? I think not." He said with a mock pompous tone.

Daisuke chuckled before he nodded with a smile. "Well, It's good to hear you're confidence in them. Hopefully it'll be just as good to witness."

"Oh, it will be." Naruto chortled. "As much fun as it was conversing with you Daisuke-jiji, I've gotta a setup to do and so do you." He said as they arived at one of the exits.

Daisuke nodded. "Understood. I'll see you when you're ready to depart for the exams I take it?"

"Probably." Naruto said as he lazily waved the daimyo goodbye and went off to his office to make the preparations with Guren, Kabuto, and his ANBU.

* * *

Konoha and its people were pretty much in usual good spirits. Despite the whole invasion and death of the sondaime, they had rebuilt and recovered under Tsunade. To the further joy of the majority of Konoha residents, they got to bask in the third anniversary of the demon child's apparent departure. Not one pranking or orange wearing beast disguised-as-a-child seen in three years much to their delight. As for a majority of the military populace, it was more the opposite. Jinchuuriki's are deterrents and essentially keep the village safe. The fact that they had the most powerful of the bijuu's in their grasp and lost it made the situation even more troubling. As for the kid himself, most had mixed feelings. He apparently had a shitty life and still choose to save the village, but on the other hand, he was a traitor now and for Orochimaru of all people. The Fire Daimyo was definitely pissed about the whole thing, but couldn't punish anyone since there would be nothing to gain from a punishment. Overall, Naruto was not thought of fondly. At least not by most.

"You wanted to see us Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi said as he, Might Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai entered the hokage office.

"That I did Kakashi." Tsunade said in a tired tone as she pulled out some papers. "Before I give you these papers, I have to ask. Do you think your team is ready for the exams?" The jonins didn't hesitate for a second, all of them giving a simultaneously confirmation. "Thought so. On a very important side note, have you heard the news?"

"Of Orochimaru's apparent demise? How could we miss it?" Asuma said after a puff of his cigarette. "Do you think it's true though? He could've just faked it." Asuma said, voicing his skepticism.

Tsunade put a hand on her chin and looked at the ceiling. "It's a possibility, but I doubt it. If he did, what would be the motive? He wasn't under a direct attack and I doubt he had anything to fear while there. He'd also be way more subtle on his departure too, especially with all of his belongings." She mused before looking at her jonin. "And that's not all either. They now have an official Otokage now, appointed by the Land of Rice's daimyo too." Tsunade said.

"Was a name given?" Asuma asked.

"No, just a little description. A large man in his thirties, possibly from the Fuuma clan." Tsunade answered.

"Any word on the fate of his prisoners or underlings?" Kakashi asked, hoping there could be something on his former student.

"Not much. They've probably either abandoned that place or rotting on those tunnels." Tsunade answered neutrally. Internally, she wasn't sure if the prisoner situation was good or bad. There was a chance Naruto was still down in the tunnels or wandering off. Both had positives and negatives but ultimately, she preferred he stay in one place. Knowing him and how much he's probably grown, she doubted any of those pisoners stood a chance.

"Not much? I thought you sent Jiraiya-sama to investigate days ago." Kurenai said with a raised eyebrow.

"I did, but he and his spy network have been on a tight shift as of late. Monitoring Akastuki movement and strange reports of unknown potential hostiles." She said with slight frustration.

"Unknown potential hostiles?" Might Guy asked.

Tsunade nodded. "I haven't gotten the full details on that either." She sighed out. "I'll let you know if anything else pops up. Now go get your teams ready, we'll be leaving in a week."

* * *

"Sakura work herself overtime again?" Kakashi said as he entered the training ground, taking note of the decimated patches of ground and a worn out looking Sakura leaning on a tree as she napped.

"Yeah, you know her." Sasuke answered as he sheathed his tanto. He was wearing a high colleard Uchiha shirt, a darker blue shade than his old one, and tight dark blue pants. He had black boots, some wrappings around his arms, his leaf hitaite headband, and black fingerless gloves. "What are those? Waivers?"

"Indeed they are." Kakashi said as he slipped one under Sakura's hand before handing one to Sasuke, who skimmed through it in a second.

"So, the exams will be in neutral territory. Makes sense." He said after putting away his waiver.

"You and Sakura will have a week to prepare for the depature, so be sure to grab those essentials." Kakashi informed.

"Like your orange book." Sasuke said lightly.

"Exactly, priorities my student." Kakashi said brightly.

"Supplies aside, I thought teams required a cell of three to participate." Sasuke said. "Unless they're willing to make an exception."

"That's a bit presumptuous. Who said it just be you and Sakura?" Kakashi asked rhetorically before he began to walk away. "You guys should ease up on Sai, Sasuke. In the end, he's a fellow shinobi too." He finished before he body flickered away, leaving Sasuke with an unpleasant thought.

 _"What the hell is he supposed to be, a replacement?"_

A bitter look adorning Sasuke's face before he sighed. "Hn. I'll try, Kakashi-sensei." He said before he looked at Sakura. "I'll try."

* * *

A week and two days later.

"Excellent, the gangs all here and accounted for!" Naruto said with a pump of his right fist as the second wagon was loaded and all three teams and their senseis were all present.

Team Doki, Menma's team under Kotohime, and another, less notable team taught by Kamakiri. Other then the teams and a few merchants, Kimimaro and Kidomaru would also be accompanying him. Kabuto and Guren would stay behind to monitor and uphold the final touches of the "Perfection Process" of Oto and it's underground system. Naruto just hoped to Kami they wouldn't kill each other. Eh, life is a gamble.

"They're really comfortable with letting us in?" One of Kamakiri's genin asked. A petite lad in some standard Oto gear and glasses.

"Not completely. Said they gonna monitor us and Suna a little more than the other villages. Other than that, it's the standard cold shoulder. Get it?" Naruto asked with a tiny chuckle.

Kamakiri nudged all three of his genin. "Hahahaha." They all gave a fictitious and nervous laugh.

Naruto quickly gave them a little disappointed look, easily catching on to their false amusement. "Look, if I tell a bad joke, just don't laugh. Don't be sheep, you're wolves." He said before he yelled out to everyone. "Alright everyone, we're off to Iron country!"

All three of Kamakiri's genin gave him a questionable look and he shrugged. "You heard your otokage. Be wolves." He said before he put a hand on his head. "Didn't you learn anything from me?" He sighed out, ignoring his genin's tic marked faces.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked to the front of the group, his two ANBU at his side. "Naruto-sama." Kimimaro spoke from his left side. "Are you still sure about this? Konoha could still try something."

Naruto merely chuckled. "They could, probably will try something. If not during, then after the exams. But don't worry my faithful companion." He said as a sinister gleam began to show in his eyes. "They'd lose far more ground than they may plan to gain."

* * *

 **AN: The last of what essentially are the start up chapters finally done. Oto and it's characters are pretty much established.**

 **Now we go into the chunin exams taking place in Iron country and possibly witness the other villages. Who's the mysterious potential hostiles? Wonder how the exams are gonna turn out?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"You're... different from the rest." The red headed sand boy spoke, looking Naruto right in the eyes with his dead ones._

 _"What tipped you off?" Naruto asked. In a way, he knew the answer. He could feel a connection._

 _"Tell me something. What does it mean to prove your existence?" The sand boy asked._

 _"Odd question, man." Naruto scratched his head in thought. "Honestly, I could give you a full freakin' essay, but I'll make the answer short and sweet: to take action."_

* * *

When the group left from the underground gate, they went straight to the daimyo's home to pick him up along with his small attachment of samurai. From there, the travel from Otogakure to Land of iron wasn't overly long or difficult. A three days journey from a hot climate of wetlands and rice paddies to a cold and slightly mountainous region was quite the transition though, but nothing overwhelming, even for those new to this change.

"Glad we're almost there. I wanna hop in a nice warm bed and take my damn eyes off this dreary scenery." Zaku yawned and stretched as he walked alongside his team. "Seriously, why live here of all places?"

"Who knows. Maybe it's because it's all those things they made it their home." Kin answered.

"Feel free ask them when we get there." Doku blurted. "I'm more focused on what are exams shall be like. I can't wait to display my skills." Underneath his bandages, Doku was grinning. He was eager for he and his team to redeem themselves after years of blood, sweat, and tears for the sake of progress.

"As long as I get to blast apart a few Konoha ass wipes, I'm happy. I like to see that Aburame creep try to block my arms now."

"Just as long as you two don't kill anyone." Kin reminded them. Naruto and Kagero especially had advised against flat out killing. In self defense, they knew they had the green light, but not for anything else. Oto needed a good new image after all. Powerful, but not flat out murderous unless need be. Especially if Naruto and the daimyo wanted to make some solid connections.

"Don't tell me you're not at least aiming to maim somebody?" Zaku asked with a chuckle, nudging her sides.

Kin pushed him yet she was clearly holding back a grin. "I have... a few faces in mind." She said, twirling some senbon in her hands.

"She's right though. We have our priorities." Doku stopped speaking to chuckle for a second. "Oher type of fun priorities at that."

Meanwhile, up front of the caravan. "Look, we haven't talked in a while, being busy and what not... but after a while of contemplating, I must ask: what's it like having breasts now?" Kidomaru was talking with his second leader, Kimimaro. He never really got the chance, or worked up the courage really, to ask his leader on her new bodily change.

"Odd at first, but I've learned to adjust. Bindings annoy me and so does the new functions of my anatomy." Kimimaro answered. "But I'll adjust. Ultimately, my body is for Naruto to use as he may see fit."

Kidomaru couldn't help but have a sweatdrop with a deadpan look despite the cold. "Uh-huh." He shook his head and mustered up some more courage to ask another question. "Are you technically gay now?"

"What do you mean?" Kimimaro asked evenly. It took a lot to weird this gu - gal out or fluster her.

"I mean you like women, right?" Kidomaru asked slowly.

"One of my many life goals is to restore my clan."

"Yeah." Kidomaru replied sluggishly, not sure if he wanted to know where this was going anymore.

"I could no longer do this with strong women. I need men. Strong men." Kimimaro answered with little pause.

Kidomaru was pretty sure she was glancing in Naruto's direction and that was enough for him today. "Okay. I understand. I have no more questions. Stop answering now."

"We're here everybody!" Naruto shouted as the Land of Iron's capital was in sight from not too far away. Simultaneous cries of thank kami could be heard amongst the crowd, particularly from Kidomaru and Zaku. "Hehe, you all share my sentiments. Let's hurry up, the daimyo manage to get us some nice rooms with food, heat and beds to accommodate us during our stay!"

They arrived there right on time and for the rest of that day, the Oto arrivals relaxed. They hadn't encountered any of the other foreign ninjas, but they hadn't gone out that much either. The city wasn't small by any means, but it wasn't large either. They'd definitely being seeing other shinobi by tomorrow. Naruto and Daisuke were guaranteed to.

* * *

In a large circular conferance room with a large round desk and large window with a view of the outside, sat the five great nation's kages as they waited for two others so they could begin the meeting for exam planning as usual.

Gaara could feel the unease in the Kage room, especially from the slug sannin. He understood why and felt empathy for her.

In truth, when Naruto left Konoha, Gaara was far from surprised. He could feel the malice in his heart. Not towards him, Suna, or Oto in general, but towards Konoha, most of its inhabitants, and most things relating to it. When the Hokage died despite his efforts, that malice had only grew more prominent and his reasons to remain were probably slim if at all. His reasons to leave only leave grew at further loss and alienation.

Tsunade couldn't save either of them despite her best efforts, and it Orochimaru was responsible for a good majority of the pain, as well as the village she now leads. Why she kept on going was a bit of a mystery to him at first, but he figured it was because of that loss she had to try harder.

As for the cause of the unease all together in the room, that was probably due to the fact that Otogakure now had an Otokage. An Otokage responsible for destroying Orochimaru, master of deception and science within the sannin. And to top it off, Oto was united under him rather than enslaved. Zeal is powerful tool and while they doubted this was a big deal among the power shift of the great nations, it was a big deal among the smaller nations and who knows what they might do, united under this powerful Kage.

What may not be a problem can easily become so sooner or later.

Too make things even more uncomfortable, they had recieved word from their respective daimyos that said Otokage would be at the exams too, as he was one of the two people they were looking for. Even though this was neutral ground, it was still a bit tense.

Gaara closed his eyes and relaxed a bit. 'He won't be trouble now, that much is certain. Still, I feel an odd premonition... I need more sleep.' Fun fact, Gaara loved sleeping and now what the Nara felt. He may make for relatable brother in law yet if he and Temari kept the relationship going.

Gaara was broken from his musings when someone opened the door, a young teenage form in kage robes and veiled kage hat. With the symbol of Otogakure. "Excuse me, is this the kage meeting room?" A familiar gravely voice of a male asked.

"Yes." The Raikage, Ai, growled, not letting go of his weight as he looked the Otokage over warily. "Hurry up and take a seat."

"Geez, could ya sound more inviting?" The boy asked sarcastically as he walked over and took the seat next to the Mizukage which was across from the Raikage and Tsuchikage. "You'd think the guy who did in Orochimaru would get a more cozy welcome."

Gaara and Tsunade remained visibly impassive, but but they were churning with shock and possibly hope inside. 'Could it be?' Was the thought in their heads. The mystery boy took a seat by the Mizukage which was across from Gaara and Tsunade, diagnol from Ai and the Tsuchikage.

"Forgive the Raikage-dono's brashness. He's not the most welcoming type." Said man rolled his eyes at the Mizukage's, Mei terumi, words. "So, you're the one who killed the serpent. You're a lot younger than I would expect."

"I get that a lot. Excuse me for a moment." He took of his hat to reveal his messy blond hair, whiskered cheeks, and blue eyes. It was Naruto Uzumaki.

We knew that, but Gaara and Tsunade weren't sure until now, barely able to restrain the feelings inside of them. He survived and killed the snake sannin. Now, he was the kage of Oto. How quickly someone could rise in the world.

"That's better, was a bit stuffy in that and it obscured the view of a most wonderful sight. The descriptions of you, Mizukage-dono, do you no justice." He said flirtatiously as he put an elbow on the table and held his head on one hand, looking right into Mei's eyes.

"I had never pictured the slayer of Orochimaru would be so charming. Or cute." She wasn't sure about her fellow kage, but unease was officially out the window with this young man. Good looking, laid back, and quite strong from the looks of things. And those whisker marks only added more to his list of desirability.

"Could you both please restrain your hormones?" Onoki groaned as he shook his head. "Honestly, you youngsters should flirt on your own time." He expected more of the Otokage. A wizened man with years of skill written on his face. This turnout was a both unexpected and visibly underwhelming. Though, his age did make The elderly Tsuchikage more wary. 'This boy. Either he had immense help or we're dealing with another prodigy.' He thought of that S rank nin, Itatchi Uchiha. Then he thought of the Mad Bomber. 'We really don't need another one of those.'

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Someone sounds a bit jealous. Is it because he's past his prime and can't reenter the dating scene." He cooed. This earned him a giggle from Mei and Ai looked as though he held back a snicker.

Onoki huffed and puffed out his chest. "You wish. When I was your age, I was quite the bachelor. I practically wrote the art of dating."

"On a stone tablet." Naruto whispered to Mei, making her giggle some more. Ai heard heard it too, and nearly snorted from that snide remark. The room was quickly becoming more relaxed for Ai, Mei, and possibly Onoki. For Gaara and Tsunade, things were a bit more tense, especially for Tsunade considering how Naruto left.

They wanted to rush over and talk to him unprofessionally, but now wasn't the time or place. No, they would have to wait and tread carefully. They could speak to him once the chance arises.

'If he would be willing.' Tsunade doubted his rage subsided, let alone gone by. He wasn't even looking in her direction yet he was occasionally looking towards Gaara. She doubted Naruto had any resentment towards his fellow jinchuuriki. This also brought up the question, what's he gonna do as Otokage? She knows how he feels about konoha.

 _"If I had the tools and the time, I'd take apart this village piece by piece!"_

But he wasn't an idiot, despite the quirks. This also meant she'd have to keep an eye open and so would the people of konoha. 'Oh kami.' Tsunade mentally sighed. How would the konoha rookies react? How would his old team react? Heartbreak and headache, just what she needed. She didn't even bother thinking of bringing him back. Not at this point.

Gaara worried about Konoha too, though to a much lesser extent seeing as he knew Naruto was no fool. He wasn't too attached to Konoha as a whole either, but still wished them no ill will. There are good people in that village too.

"It's good to hear everyone is here." Everyone turned to see an old man, a samurai with long gray hair and a the top of his head in wrapping, enter the room. It was Mifune, leader of the Land of Iron. "It's also good to see the new Otokage is getting along well with his fellow kage despite the differences."

Naruto shrugged. "Considering me and Oto are new fish in tub of sharks, one of them quite lovely," he looked towards Mei and winked, much to her amusement. "I might as well make a decent impression."

Mifune nodded. "As you should." He walked over and took the ain seat. "Let's get the meeting out of the way, hm?"

The meeting went through as usual. The test conditions confirmed, the approximate dates of each stage reaffirmed, the number of arrivals, the daimyos that would be present, and everythng relating to the security. During that time, Naruto said nothing, simply watching the conversations go on. Both Tsunade and Gaara's focus was spilt at the time, from listening to the talking and idly glancing at her former shinobi. By the Land of Fire's and a select few of Sand's concerns, he was a criminal, a missing nin. But only they knew what he was and why he was wanted. By the other nations standards, he's a champion out of the woodwork. Orochimaru's slayer. Otokage.

Obviously, this was better than the alternative compared to him being in the bingo book. He'd be vulnerable and so would the people he must've befriended. On the other hand, this presented another set of problems: he has a nation, albeit a small one, behind his back, and outright trying to take him wouldn't be an easy fight nor would it make Konoha look good in any sense of the word. Imagine if word got out that that Konoha lost their jinchuuriki and had to invade a smaller nation to take him back. Not exactly beneficial for reputation or security.

So all they could do now was watch and wait for a turnout. He wasn't coming home, not at this stage. But maybe amends could be made. Tsunade hoped for that much.

"Any questions? Hokage-dono, you've been quite silent for a while." Mifune said, looking towards Tsunade.

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine." She wasn't, but they didn't need to know that or why.

"Alright then, I believe our meeting is adjourned for now and the exams shall begin tomorrow." With that, Kages got up to leave and go their seperate ways except for three of them.

"You know, Mizukage-chan." Naruto said as he walked alongside the mizukage. "I was thnking that we could get some dinner later. Mayber some drinks if you're feeling up to it."

"I'd love to." She sighed however. "But I have some errands to run and people to meet. Perhaps tomorrow would be a good time?"

Naruto put on a bit of a sad puppy face in an effort to butter her up. "But I'll be lonely until then."

Mei sighed, a small smile on her dainty face. "Now don't give me that face, Otokage-dono. You'll break my heart." She looked over her shoulder and saw kazekage coming towards them, looking at Naruto. "Besides, I believe someone else will keep you company for a bit."

"Bet they aren't as breathtaking though." He muttered dejectedly.

She shrugged. "True, but he doesn't look half bad himself. Until then, have good day, Otokage-kun." She blew him a kiss while walking off which Naruto caught in his hands. His smile faltred a bit when a familiar person came near.

"Gaara." Naruto greeted curtly. "How are things?"

"Fine. However, I feel as though I should be asking you that." Gaara replied evenly. "I hear nothing from you in three years, next time I see you again and your leading your own country. It's rather a lot to take in all at once."

"That's what my girls say." Naruto giggled as he turned to face Gaara. "Are you in honestly surprised? Let's be real, this was gonna happen sooner or later." He shook his head. "Rather surprised it wasn't the former given his condition at the time." He shrugged. "Worked in my favor, so I won't complain."

"What does this all mean?" Gaara asked, though it was a bit strained for him.

"The obvious, my sandy friend. I belong to Oto and Oto belongs to me now." Naruto chortled. "The past is the past. Let it stay the way."

"You know they won't." Gaara put an emphasis on them. "I know you don't care for the people as a whole, but surely there are a few other you miss. The ones who miss you... I don't think they'll accept this. Not easily."

Naruto almost narrowed his eyes, but he shrugged it off. "Fuck 'em then. That's a them problem, not a me or an Oto one." He smiled and put his arms around Gaara's shoulders. The red head stiffened a bit from the contact. He's gotten better with friendly physical contact over time. "Listen. They're behind me. If you're worried about any mishaps, don't be, neither of us will do something rash, especially not here. Ease up, okay?" He jostled the suna boy and pat him on the shoulders, gesturing him to follow. "So, why don't two good friends of high status unwind a bit before the big show? A few drinks maybe? I've been meaning to try the local ramen."

"... I suppose it couldn't hurt." Gaara was reluctant, but what could he do? At least this way, he could actually bond with the guy who saved and befriended him. Anything to just calm his nerves. It was also for the best to just drop the subject. No need to fuel some unwanted flames.

* * *

 _Another meeting room within the capital, concurrent to the Kage meeting._

"Daisuke-dono, It's been too long." Greeted the Daimyo of wind from a screen. Daisuke was sitting on a comfortable luxury lounge chair with a small desk in front of him. Above him on five screens of an over head screen set, three were of the screens with the faces of three daimyos, one from the land of Wind, Lightning, and Water. They were the only three Daisuke were on speaking terms with, given how the fire daimyo lost Orochimaru and what ensued in his wake and the rock daimyo's less than cooperative attitude. Lightning and Water are neutral, but he was on good terms with Wind Daiymo.

"You too, Hei-dono." Daisuke greeted in kind before turning to address the whole audience of three. "Gentlemen, I'm glad we could finally meet. As you know, my homelands situation has been less than savory thanks to both my countries weaker forces and Konoha's missing mad scientist, who has recently been disposed of, thank Kami."

"Yes, words spread rather quickly. Your new kage is his killer, correct?" The water Daimyo asked and Daisuke nodded. "He must be quite the shinobi to have taken down one of the legendary sannin. If not outright powerful, then definitely cunning."

"Indeed. He's also apparently rallied the people of Oto. Quite the come back after that failed invasion I must say." Lightning Daimyo added, adjusting hs glasses.

"it's been quite an eventful set of weeks, I can assure you." Daisuke muttered. "But rather than a reaffirmation of what you've already heard, I requested this meeting to bring up the subject of my lands isolation and how we would like to put an end to that."

"Ah, you wish to reintroduce yourselves into cooperation with major powers." Hei hummed out.

"Let me guess, trade, work, and the like." Water Daimyo listed off in a dull tone. "With all due respect, what real benefit do we get with you?"

Daisuke sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Not much. And that is why I'm not asking for much. Low level work and small amounts of your exports in return for our improved services, our number one export, being rice, and new advancements in medication."

"Improved services and advancements in medication?" The Lighting Daimyo asked, his eyes boring into Daisuke as he looked over his spectacles. The other two daimyos looked more inquisitive as well.

"Yes. As previously stated, our new kage is both powerful and cunning. Even before Orochimaru was dealt with, he had been building up allies and resources. With that came the improvements of both shinobi skill and medical care. Some of which we can offer for you cooperation."

"Hmmm." The Water Daimyo leaned on his elbows on a table and rested his chin in his hands, mulling over Daisuke's words. "Maybe. The improvents In medication, and to a much lesseer extent, rice I caould see as possible noteworthy benefits. Your shinobi however, leave me a bit skeptic."

"To be fair, they were bold in their assault on Konoha and left their fair share of damage. Not to mention their particular talent with sound oriented arts as shinobi." The Wind Daimyo said in support of Daisuke's shinobi.

"They also lost a good portion of their shinobi and were reported to be inept against the clans. Oto itelf proves to be lacking in clans themselves." The Lightning Daimyo added. "Courage and arrogance have a narrow border. I doubt Oto's troops are pushovers, but I'll believe in improvement when I see it."

"I see." Daisuke understood the message of that loud and clear. From the look of things, the Wind and Water daimyo were thinking along the same lines, especially the latter. "Then you will bare witness to Oto's greater strength come these exams. From these exams, you shall see my words hold true."

"We would hope so, Daimyo-dono." Ligthning Daimyo replied. "Another strong ally will always be welcomed."

"Agreed. Now is that all to be said today?" Hei asked. Daisuke nodded. "Then I guess this meeting is adjourned. Until then my fellow Daimyo." With that all of the onscreen daimyo signed off and Daisuke was left alone to slump in his chair, greatful the talks went just as he had hoped.

* * *

"Come you guys, just buy me it. It's not like you can't split it."

"No way, not with my hardworking earnings. You shouldn't have left most of ryo at home."

"Fine, be that way, Kin. What about you Dosu? Help out your brother, please."

"If I'm going to waste money, it'll be for my amusement. Not yours."

Team Doki had decided to go and kill some time by weapon browsing and shopping if need be, thus they went into a nearby armory. Zaku had found himself a rather cool expensive sword that could be disguised as a cane in a fancy little display case. The problem: poor bastard didn't pack enough ryo, leaving most of it at home. He could buy them himself and starve a bit later, since his team wouldn't be paying or save his money for food. The third option was beg his teammates.

"I'll pay you guys back." Zaku offered with a cheesy smile and a thumbs up.

"Why the hell do you want it? You don't even use swords." Kin reasoned with an eyeroll.

Zaku rolled his eyes too. "It's called living, Kin. And besides, I could use when I'm old or in disguise. Someone rushes me or tries tries mug me and slash, right across the face." He said with a demonstrating motion and a cackle.

"Zaku. What is wrong with you?" Kin asked, pinching the top of her nose.

"The real question to ask is what's right with him?" Dosu sighed, folding his arms and leaning on a armor display.

"Kami, I'm so glad to have such supp-" The shop doors opened before Zaku could finish his sarcastic remark. Naturally, that alone wouldn't stop their conversation, especially Zaku, but it wasn't that alone. Rather, it was who came through that door that stopped them. A robed lavender eyed teen, a girl with buns wearing maroon edged white blouse, a green spandex wearing lad stood at the entrance of the store.

The new arrivals also stopped midwalk to see all too familiar faces. "Tenten-chan, Nejie-kun, do those guys look familiar to you too."

Niether of them answered for a few seconds until Nejie nodded, Tenten following as they both narrowed their eyes. "Lee, do you remember the moment from Forest of Death in our last chunin exam? The moment Team 7 was attacked?" Nejie asked.

"Of course." Lee answered with gusto and then it hit him when he looked at the strangers for a moment longer and gasped. "Those are the scoundrels who assualted our friends!"

"Great, it's the walking weapons shop, quick hands, and captain caffeine." Zaku drawled as his previous positive mood died down like the atmosphere.

"Ha, those insults carry no weight! I consider having quick hands a positive trait and Nejie-kun doesn't drink coffee!" Everyone narowed their eyes and sweat dropped at Lee's ignorance and lack of tact. Despite the stares, he still puffed up his chest and smirked at his little victory.

Doku moved from his relaxed position and rolled his shoulders. "As riveting as this conversation was, I think we'll be going now."

"But what about the-"

"We're leaving." Doku wasn't in the mood for a debate. Zaku groaned in protest, but went no further and followed his companions. Team Guy proceeded to go further into the shop, Tenten eyeing that cane sword to Zaku's ire.

"You three," Nejie began, ceasing his walking for a momwnt to have them clearly hear his words. "Have a lot answer for. If we can't get the answers, a familiar team will do so."

"I hope they're ready for further disappointment." Doku repiled, he and his team not bothering to stop. Kin just tched and Zaku shot Team Guy two quick rude gestures over his back with his hands.

* * *

"Really? And you don't notice anything odd about how Matsuri looks at you or anything like that?" Naruto took a sip of his lemonade after his question.

"Not particularly." Gaara replied, having finished his second salted cow tongue. Naruto would've sighed if he wasn't in the middle of his fifteenth ramen bowl.

"Gaara, I really need to reinstate you into the class of human interaction." Naruto sighed out before he burped and nearlly made himself fall off the stool.

So far, the lunch was going pretty well. A nice food stand with good food and friendly servers attending them when necessary with no nosing in on their friendly conversation of light topics, the catch up was pretty swell. "I really don't think that would be wise considering how I tried a few of your approaches on other people and the ensuing results."

"Yikes, you saying I'm not a people person?" Naruto asked with fake scorn and a brow raise before he gulped down another plate.

"I'm saying you're not for most people." The red head retorted plainly.

"Ha! Okay, that's true." Naruto guffawed with a knee slap. "To be fair, most people probably aren't for me either."

"True." Gaara conceded with a sip of his milk. Niether them probably weren't personally for most people, but they were for leading people. Niether of them have really had normal interactions with most growing up, both suffering from scorn and scorning in return, but they had something for leading.

"Of all the places to find you two." A calm voice spoke, interrupting their talk. "Not surprising if it weren't for the circumstances." Kakashi said. If it weren't for the presence of Gaara, Naruto's smile would've quickly faded instead of twitching. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"A bit/No." Naruto would've shot Gaara a glare if he didn't love the guy so much.

"Thanks." Kakashi said a bit dimly, taking his seat next to Gaara who was in between former master and student. He ordered his meal and relaxed his form. "So, how's life treating you two?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine." Gaara replied.

"Better than before, that's for sure." Naruto replied cheekily holding back the bite he wanted to put in his tone. He could hear his Kyu-chan growling in his head. He wanted to do the same, but held off on it, especially with Gaara between them.

"Right. That's good to here." Kakashi received his meal and pulled out his smut book, proceeding to eat like he did as usual. The silence was awkward after that. Few words were spoken, unless Naruto and Gaara addressed each other. It hurt Kakashi to see Naruto was still so angry and bitter. It also worried him. He knew Naruto was the Otokage now. Tsunade told him personally. He wasn't shocked, he had a gut feeling.

It was clear Naruto wanted nothing to do with most of his old home, his old company. Gaara was one of the few things he wanted to keep from his old days. It was the painful truth. Kakashi also wondered how much of a connection he's made with his new family. Three years is a lot of time and no doubt far more positive than any of his years in Konoha considering where his is now. Still, he wanted to see exactly how far Naruto's come personally. He still cared for the kid, not just because of his love for his sensei, but because he loved the kid.

"I gotta say, Gaara. It was cool catching up with you." Naruto said as he left ryo on the table with a generous tip and got off the stool. "But I gotta go. Kage stuff and what have you. I'll see you soon, pal." He left and paid no attention to his former teacher, not even a glance.

Gaara turned to look Kakashi right in the eyes. "He still hates you." He said after Naruto was long gone.

"Really? I couldn't tell." The jonin lazily remarked sarcastically. Gaara wasn't pointing out the obvious to be rude or anything, but still, it didn't help.

"It's never too late, Kakashi. As long as you both breathe, the problem can be fixed." Gaara said in an effort to lift the man's spirits. "Even beyond that, wounds have a chance at being healed."

"Thanks Gaara-san." Underneath his mask, Kakashi smiled at the Suna Kage's attempts to help. "Maybe with time."

* * *

 **Another chater AFTER SSSOOO LONG. Longer than the rest, so I hope it appeases your appetites.**

 **Fun fact, a friend of mine went on a trip to New York freshmen year and accidentally bought a cane sword from a chinese shop. Really wish I went.**

 **Anyway, good night and good luck.**


End file.
